One Half
by Caness
Summary: Hiko finds himself falling in love with a stranger who's looking to ally his baka deshii; however, she is not as she seems Ha haha!! ummmm... het


Title: One Half  
Written: Seijuru Ca (it changes randomly-ignore it if you must)  
Pairings: Hiko x OC  
Category: *twitch* must write "yaoi" *twitch*, I might make it a fusion actually…, songfic  
Warnings: het, sap, angst, OOC?, AU  
Summary: This takes place around eppy 41 on the story line btw. All right… it's a fic to the Kenshin song "One Half" (second opening theme). It focuses mostly on Hiko-sama (Hiiiiiko-saaaaaama *kiire kiire*) and Ryouki Reido (the OC). She's really nifty (me and Abby-kun forged our few brain cells to create her). She's a traveling sell-sword that is forced to battle with the "potter", Seijuru Hiko, and Kenshin cuts in. No killing, you know *sniffle*. I'm not sure of the plot quite *yet*. And, yes, *gasp*, it's a ca fic with a plot!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Ramblings: I've never written: 1) an RK fic, 2) a het fic, OR 3) a fic to a Japanese song. So I'll be very touchy (opposite of usual) with reviews. *Constructive* criticism will still be welcome, but for *this* fic: Onegai, no flames. I'll argue with you until you make it *positive*. Arigato, minna-san. At least I know Abby, Neko, and Chel-chan will read it ^_~ (possibly even Arun-seeing as it's het).   
Author's Notes:  
~foosh~ =Japanese song lyrics (centred)  
[foosh] =English translation below lyrics (centred also)  
~3~3~3~ =Scene break  
~3~3~3~  
There she stood, 179 centimeters, medium build, clothed in traditional Chinese wear (she has this spiffy tang that's royal blue with sage green accents to match her eyes, and blue Chinese plouffy pants-plus those little shoe things); she had auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail, though some of it had fallen out to frame her face. Her eyes were sage and cloudy with exhaustion. The look was topped with her katana.   
"I win," the potter smirked. Internally, however, he was marveling at the fact that she had been able to injure him. He sheathed his shirasaya nihontou (Japanese sword with wooden hilt and sheath). No average person could usually *see* his attacks, let alone dodge and counter them. He had come very close to fatal injury, yet she was almost unscathed. But her tolerance was less and her speed lacking. But, she had been the first opponent to ever make him regret the extra eighty pounds resting on his broad shoulders. "You agreed…"  
"All right, all right," she sighed. Then giggled a bit. "Ryouki Reido desu." He knelt down (she was above him on a precipice) on one knee in show of respect.  
"Arigato, Reido-san." He stood up to leave. She jumped from the precipice and landed gracefully beside him. She reached her hand out as if to touch his shoulder, but recoiled.   
"You haven't told me your name, "potter"," she snorted. "Honestly, a potter."  
"Until we next meet, Reido-san." And with that, he was gone.   
"What an odd man," she muttered.  
~3~3~3~  
"What an odd woman…" He went back to his potter's wheel and began to sing.  
"senaka ni mimi wo pitto tsukete dakishimeta  
kyoukaisen mitai na karada ga jama da ne  
dokka ichai-sou na no sa"  
[I put my ear against your back and held you.  
My body is kind of like a borderline, a hindrance.   
It's as if you're going to go somewhere.]  
"Shishou…"  
*whip* ::is behind Kenshin:: "Konichiwa, baka deshii."  
"Please, Shishou, I beg you to teach me the succession technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."  
"No."  
"But, Shishou…"  
"You. Left. Me."   
~3~3~3~  
"No! No!! Tasukete!! Don't touch me, you bastard!!" Somewhere, someone is always crying, in need of love. The townspeople are indifferent to her cries.  
"You're nothing but a slut. Shut up!! Be grateful."  
"Grateful?! Grateful?!?!" Reido was on him in such speed he didn't realize he'd been hit until she withdrew her bloody katana from his back. "I'll teach you to grope the great Ryouki Reido!! O ho ho ho hoho!!" (*snigger* Kodachi laugh!)  
She snorted. "Ecchi shounen." She quickly sheathed her katana and set off again on her quest for the Holy Grail! (oops ^^;;). She had finally arrived in Kyoto.   
When she arrived at Misao's home, she knocked swiftly and unsheathed her katana before he answered the door. She settled into stance and waited for the old man. He peeped his head out.  
"Domo!!" He held up a hand in greeting.  
"Domo!!" She took a swung at his head. She could have easily have cut off his head, but that wasn't her target. She jabbed at the air two inches from his flesh. He collapsed in laughter. Then he glomped her.   
"Misao!! Misao!! Rei's come home!!" he rushed off in search of the blue haired girl. She let herself in and closed the door. She sheathed her katana once again and sighed.   
"Rei~!!" She was glomped… again.   
"Misao… I'm not here to visit-hate to break it to you."  
"Oh, I know. It's just good to see you. Oolong tea?"  
*nod* *nod*  
"Sit down," Misao motioned at the kitchen table.  
"Actually, Misao. I don't have much time. I must find the battousai." Misao rushed over to Rei and started shaking her without mercy.  
"You know where Himura is, don't you? Don't you?!?!"  
"No, Misao. But the old man does."  
"You've been holding out on me!!"  
"Rei, why are you in search of Kenshin?"  
"I'm a sell-sword. If I told you, I'd have to kill you. O ho ho ho hoho!!"   
*facefault* "Ne, take this-it's where he's gone. He should be there by now."  
"Many thanks, old man. I'll try to drop by again while I'm still in town."  
"Ja matta ne, Rei-kun!!"  
"Sayounara, Rei."  
"Domo!! O ho ho ho hoho!!"  
~3~3~3~  
*tap* *tap*  
"What?" Hiko was not in a good mood-he couldn't get Kenshin to go away. Reido's face drained of all color.  
*points* "Y-you…?" she gulped. "Are Hikori Battousai?!"  
"Rei… do."  
"Daijoubu des ka de gozaru yo, Shishou?"  
"H-hai. Ne, Kenshin."  
"Sou ka… so, the battousai is your *charge*."  
"Not anymore, ne, Himura?"  
"Aa. I should get going, but, Shishou."  
"Hai?"  
"If I do not learn the technique, innocents will die all over Kyoto. Kaoru.. Hiko! You're not being fair!"  
"Ke! Fair. What is fair, baka deshii? You're the one who left before you learned the technique! I must say, I'm a bit… hurt."  
"Fine. Besides, who is this woman, Shishou? Your lady friend?" *nudge*  
"N-no! Baka deshii! Nothing like that."  
"I gather your name is "Hiko", no? Well, Hiko-sama, I challenge you to a rematch. And don't think I'll let you off easy this time."  
"Yosh. When?"  
"Now. Here."  
They placed their hands on their hilts. Hiko had failed to notice something before, she's left-handed.   
"Shishou, don't do this!" Kenshin looked worried. "She's a woman, Hiko!!" Rei got out of stance and walked over to Kenshin.   
"Care to make something of it?"  
"Ororororo."  
"What kind of weapon is this, anyway?" she had taken Kenshin's sakobato out of his sheath and was fiddling with it without him even noticing. "A sakobato?! Why would you want a blade that can't kill? You're the battousai!" She settled into stance with his sword; trying it out, if you will. "Hey… this is convenient."  
"Ororororo… give it back!"  
"Here." She handed it back to him hilt first. "What do you think I am? A coward. I wouldn't *steal* an ally's sword! O ho ho ho hoho!!"  
"Ally?!" Hiko and Kenshin said, wide-eyed, in unison.   
"But you barely know who I am!" *flail*  
"I want to join in your quest to defeat ShiShiO." Kenshin glared at Hiko.   
"What?"  
"Please, Shishou. Teach me!"  
"You're an idiot. You'll never stop denying what swordsmanship really is, will you?"  
"Probably not, Shishou. But I refuse to let innocents die!"  
"The people who oppose you are your enemies, Himura. Any enemy of Hikori Battousai," Kenshin winced. "is no innocent."  
"Every. Person. Is. Innocent." Kenshin's eyes were ablaze with fury.   
"This is getting interesting," Rei grinned. "Mind if I watch?" Hiko clenched his fists.  
"Onna, you wear on my patience. You don't wear on Seijuru Hiko's patience and come away unscathed!"  
"Rawr."  
"Care to fight, then?"  
"I didn't challenge you for nothing, y'know!" The grin grew wider. "I win."  
"Eh?"  
"I got your name," she stuck out her tongue. "Seijuru Hiko, huh? What a delightful pun. Care to begin?"  
"Of course. What happens if you win?"  
"Let Kenshin decide. I'm in this for the fight-not the winnings."  
"Fine, same goes for me."  
*smirk* "You have to teach me the succession technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."  
"What if *he* wins?"  
"Then… he has to teach me the succession tech-"  
"Baka deshii!!"  
"Oro. Anou, I'll stop bugging you about the technique, all right?"  
"I accept the terms," Hiko growled.  
"Same here."  
"Take your stances, de gozaru!"  
Hiko took his traditional Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu stance and grasped the hilt of his nihontou with his dominant right hand. He was, however, ambidextrous when necessary. Reido also adapted the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu stance, grasping the hilt of her curved sword with her left hand. She was also, naturally, ambidextrous, though the katana is traditionally a right-handed sword.   
"Begin!"  
"KUZU RYU SEN!!" Hiko belted out. He seemed to disappear with the speed he gained, but Rei was just able to make out the glint of the blade in the blur. She evaded death, but received a deep gash on her right shoulder instead.   
She whipped out her katana and swung it back and forth until Hiko couldn't tell which images were relapsed time and which was, in fact, the katana.   
"RYU TSUI SEN!!" Rei shouted. She flipped back on to her hands and then sprung off of them, and spun in midair; creating a giant razor blade with her body  
*sweatdrop* "That's not ryu tsui sen…"  
As she was landing behind him he held his blade backwards and sliced through to the bone from her left arm from elbow to the back of her hand. Then, in one swift movement he drew it back and sliced a diagonal line across her wrist. She tossed the katana from left hand to right and sliced into his side. As she drew the sword back she whacked him in the back of the head with the hilt.   
"K'so…" He spat blood and fell on to the ground. Reido collapsed beside him from exhaustion. Her grin was once again plastered to her pretty face.   
"Shishou! Reido-dono!"   
"I... won... Oh ho ho ho hoho!!"  
"Is he all right?"  
"Yeah, I just knocked him out." They used the fireman's carry to heft Hiko onto his bed. "So, I guess you got what you wanted."  
"I guess you're right, Reido-dono."  
"Call me Rei-it suits me better."  
After Kenshin had bound Rei's arm to her chest so she couldn't re-tear the fast-healing wound he bandaged Hiko's side and fell asleep in a chair in the kitchen.  
~3~3~3~  
"Come here," When Rei awoke she was being dragged across the floor where she had slept. "Come heeeere, Reido-san!! You *have* to see the sunrise!!"  
"Hnnnnnn…?"  
*drag* *drag* "Get uuuuup!" *shake*  
"Itai!!! Shiine!!"   
"Aghhhh…"  
"Oh, Hiko-sama."  
*blush* "Don't call me sama," he looked away. "Please…"  
"Okay," she thought a moment. "Why did you wake me up?"  
"The sunrise…" he pointed at the window. She clapped.  
"Sugoi! Sugoi!" *huggles* "You woke me up *just* for that? How cuuuute~!"  
"Gah… *choke*"   
"What's going on in here?" Kenshin wobbled in sleepily, his hair ruffled and his eyes lidded.   
They jumped apart. Rei went bright red.  
"Anyone want breakfast?"  
"Too early," Hiko replied curtly and shook his head. Internally he was amused at her unpredictable nature.  
"I'll step outside to train then, heh." She went outside and went through a simple kata.   
"What do you think of her, Shishou?"  
"She's… worthy of my interest."  
"And I'm not?!"  
"No."  
*facefault* "You just say that because she's a pretty girl and I'm not," he grumbled.   
"Do not," he grumbled back.  
~3~3~3~  
How do you like the first chappie, minna? (note: I am not the OC, my penname is based off hers, not the other way around^^;) It's my first het fic, be proud. Rurouni Kenshin is one series you just *don't* shounen ai… blah blah blah.. blah…  
Vampire Joe: Let them go home already, dammit!! I know I do..  
Grrr… I'll sick Joe the Farrier on you  
VP: *drool*  
-_-' Nevermind  
Ja matta ne~!  
Rei-kun 


End file.
